


Coma Black

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Talk of drugs, talk of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: All memories that reader goes through are ACTUAL events. I didn’t plan which ones to use. I just wrote. These memories are my own.





	Coma Black

**Author's Note:**

> All memories that reader goes through are ACTUAL events. I didn’t plan which ones to use. I just wrote. These memories are my own.

The hallways always looked so much more inviting when they weren’t crawling with your peers. The setting sun made it look peaceful, less harsh. Too bad you knew the truth. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, you turned. Smiling, your heart broke. There stood your ‘friends’. Most days you questioned if they really liked hanging out with you.

“There you are.” The tallest, Derek, grinned. Standing at a good six foot five, he was one of the few people that you actually had to look up to. His blues eyes always locked on yours before he’d put his arm around your shoulders.

You furrowed your brows reality hitting you. You hadn’t seen him in years. Hell, any of your high school friends. 

On the other end of the spectrum, was Wes. He was the shortest in your group, with the biggest smile, and biggest personality. “Pizza sound good?”

You shook your head. “No thanks, guys. I don’t have any money.” Looking down, you sighed, remembering this feeling. Being the poor kid out. They all lived in nice homes, with both parents, never worrying about money. You lived in an apartment that was one step up from the ghetto- which wouldn’t have been a new experience for you if that’s where you lived. They stole for fun. You stole so you’d have shoes that weren’t falling apart.

[Originally posted by drinking-sangrias](https://tmblr.co/Zpl2eh2KazTdn)

“We got you, man. Always do.” Travis smirked. He should have graduated the year before, yet here he stood. He was a ladies man, and that had nothing to do with looks. To you he was extremely good looking, but what did the ladies in…was his ability to make you believe damn near anything. Including you.

You were so desperate for some sort of acceptance, some sort of love, that you’d slept with him. The few times you would be able to sneak on AIM, he was the first to message you. He knew your deepest, darkest secrets. It was like he gave you a truth serum, and you couldn’t lie if you wanted to. At the time, you were fifteen, and he was nineteen. 

It didn’t matter. You had a hole that nothing could fill- drugs, alcohol, cutting, etc. They would dull the pain for a bit, and then you’d be slammed with the feelings again.

Even now…it was like you’d never left those hallways. “Y/N!” You whipped around to see… Bobby? That couldn’t be right. He died! “There you are.”

“What the _hell_ is going on?” You asked, glancing to your group of friends, who were acting as if they didn’t see him.

“You’re dying.” He said simply. “Let’s go. We gotta find you a way back.”

You were so confused, what the hell happened? He had grabbed your hand and dragged you through the door to the art room. One of the few good places in that fucking school.

However, it wasn’t the classroom that you saw. It was your old room. Seeing the Pokemon sheet that had been used as your door, your heart started to race. “There’s the birthday girl!” The voice belonged to your then girlfriend, who was laying in bed next to your mutual friend. Instantly, you knew what night this was. It was supposed to be your ‘sweet sixteen’. You’d invited a good twenty people. Three showed up, and one left after an hour. As soon as the third person walked out the door, you wanted nothing to do with anyone. Your mother had her best friend over, and they were partying with your step-father. Your mother’s best friend would slip you drinks now and then, but soon, they were too plastered to even remember what was supposed to be the focus of that night.

“Alright, girls! Get decent and get some cake!” You step-father laughed and your eyes watered. Krissy, your girlfriend, grabbed your hand and tugged you to the living room. There, on the side of the desk was your birthday cake. The only time your mother actually listened to what you wanted, and took what you were like into account. It was a red velvet cake (“dude, I want to make it look like my cake is bleeding when I cut it open….”), around the outside were tombstones with all your best friends’ names, and the top was a dark gray with a large skull. 

You inwardly cringed, remembering how vile the damn cake tasted. Your arms were wrapped around yourself as the candles were lit. Bobby stood in the door way to your 'room’, and watched. His heart broke for you, knowing how you hated remembering your teenage years.

After you’d been forced cake, you and Bobby walked out the front door. Despite the pain, it was like a train wreck. You wanted to turn away, but you were stuck in place.

“Where are we?” He grumbled.

The tears on your cheek became cold. “Michigan.” You told him quietly. This had been a short time of hope. Your mother left your step-father and moved your family to a village in Michigan. Too bad the good in your life never lasted. After only a couple months, he was moved in with you. You slept fully clothed, buried in blankets. You had to heat water on the stove for baths. Heat wasn’t something you experienced that winter. 

Hearing yelling from the living room, the two of you walked out of  your small bed room. The yelling was you and your brother. “Come on, sis!” He was six years younger, and you had been really close growing up. And then his father got his hooks into him.

“I said don’t fucking touch me!” Your seventeen year old self yelled. “Do it again and I will fucking knock you out.”

“You let _Jesse_ touch you!”

You watched as your poor girlfriend, Jesse, shift uncomfortably on the couch. “She’s my girlfriend, you stupid fuck.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re _such_ a slut. Can’t let your brother touch you, but will let damn near anyone else.” 

[Originally posted by meganfoxrocksmyworld](https://tmblr.co/ZfqhTs23ncrJ2)

Next thing you knew, you shoved him, angry tears in your eyes. At that point, you didn’t know why being touched bothered you. You didn’t know why it made you want to crawl out of  your skin. All you knew was that it wasn’t something you tolerated. Jesse jumped up and pulled you away from wailing on him.

It was your turn to grab Bobby’s hand and drag him through the front door. Shockingly enough, you were on the road just a block from the trailer you had just stood in. Your middle brother, Seth, was walking behind you with his friend. The snow was crunching under your feet as you made your way home. “She’s such a bitch.” Your brother laughed, trying to act all tough. “Can’t even get a boyfriend. Stuck using some loser.”

You watched as you spun on your heels, shooting daggers at him. “You’re just pissed because I get more pussy than you!” You yelled, his friends eyes going wide. “Keep talking shit, Seth. I fucking _dare_ you. Or would you prefer me to tell your buddy how I can whoop your ass? Oh! Or how you used to walk around in mom’s bras…just a couple years ago?!” Seth was two years younger than you, and your relationship with him had been violent since you were four.

“You had a foul mouth even then.” Bobby grumbled.

“Yeah, well, fucker deserved it.” 

[Originally posted by haidaspicciare](https://tmblr.co/ZZ1zKu1vLj5RS)

A couple blocks away, you stepped through the fence to the baseball field, and it was night time. You and Jesse were getting high, and a sad smile played on your lips. It was one of the last times she smiled at you like that. The two of you would finally get back to your house, high as a fucking kite, and fall into bed. You’d giggle as she tried to stay quiet, biting her lip. Your step-father would yell when your boyfriend showed up, essentially being the one who told him that you were still fucking Jesse. Not that he cared.

The two of you would come out, laughing, and your step-father would make some inappropriate comment before Jesse would head home.

“Come on. We gotta get you back to the boys.” Bobby said quietly.

You shook your head. “ _Why_?” He turned to face you, a confused look on his face. “This, Bobby? What you’ve seen? Isn’t the worst! You haven’t seen the shit that _really_ fucked me up. Why would I make them deal with me? With my issues?” You sobbed.

He pulled you into a hug, your arms under his as you cried into his chest. “Because, they love you.” He said quietly. “Sammy looks at you like you put the sun in the sky. That boy’d do anything for you.” His hand rubbed your back. “You’re Dean’s best friend. He trusts you.”

“I’m such a burden.” You breathed. Pulling away, you wiped your eyes. Looking down, you felt like throwing up. This wasn’t something you’d ever told the boys, or Bobby about. 

[Originally posted by take-me-to-neverland](https://tmblr.co/ZNzm2h27BOcds)

“What the hell?” He looked around. You were in a small bathroom, which looked like something out of a horror movie. While you didn’t remember actively nearly killing yourself, you remembered the aftermath. You had been living with your boyfriend, Miles, and he’d walked out. You needed him, and he took off with his brother’s girlfriend (“she needs me more”). He hadn’t even bothered texting you to know what was going on, just told you that he’d be back. 

Living with him was by far one of the worst experiences of your adult life. You watched your pale body as you sat on the floor, your back on the side of the tub. Crying, your eyes trailed to your arms. In all the years that you’d been cutting, and in the times after, it had never been this bad. You were close to needing stitches.

Instead of being worried about you, Miles had screamed at you. Made you feel worse than you already did.

Months later you found out that he had been wanting to break up with you, but didn’t feel like dealing with you breaking down.  

[Originally posted by canonspngifs](https://tmblr.co/Z9gthm2FBbyRE)

That’s when you met the boys. You’d gotten a job once your arms were healed well enough, and Sam had been the one to train you. He could tell that you were broken, that you were hiding it. Always smiling at him, and laughing. He wasn’t stupid, he saw the pain in your eyes.

You’d gotten your first cell phone two weeks later. He saved you from Miles, and from yourself. “I need to get out of here, Bobby.” You gasped, your hand clutching the towel rack, your chest feeling like it was about to cave in on itself.

He led you out of the bathroom door, and there in front of you, was your grandmother. The woman who had done everything in her power to protect you. On her lap you saw you. Seven years old, and already so broken. Her arms were wrapped around your young body as you shook, sobbing.

“She has to _choose_ , Cecil!” Your head whipped to the side, seeing a very angry Alex. “This shit has got to stop! She’s either here, being a fucking Jehovah’s Witness, or she’s with her family.” He growled, making your small body bury closer to your grandmother. Your jaw clenched as you knew that he was about to start in again. “You’ve got to stop filling her head with this stuff. She needs discipline!” 

[Originally posted by dark-worship](https://tmblr.co/Z34YDm1fuHDzT)

That was it. You stepped in between them, shoving him. “What? You mean like screaming at me fro **_CRYING_**? Telling me you’d give me something to cry about?” You’d rarely ever spoken back to him like this. “Make me feel like everything I do is wrong? Making me feel disgusting in every way you possibly can?” Your fists were balled at your side. “You’re a pathetic excuse of a man. I told you one, and I’ll tell you again- you aren’t my father. You are a fucking prick.” You’d been two the first time those words left your lips. “Just because you have a dick doesn’t make you in the right!” 

* * *

Gasping, you freaked out, feeling the tube in your throat. “Baby?” You heard Sam’s voice and looked over to him.

“Nurse!” Dean yelled into the hall, your heart monitor going crazy. You felt your anxiety sky rocket, your fists gripping the sheets as the tears formed.

Sam sat on the side or your bed, his hand going through your hair gently. “It’s okay. I’m here. We’re here.” Your eyes locked with his as he gave you a small smile, knowing that it would help just a bit.

A nurse rushed in, checking your vitals before removing the breathing tube. Your chest was heaving, your heart pounding. Looking over to Sam, you silently asked what happened, as your throat was raw.

“We were on a hunt. There was a little girl who’s father was yelling at her. You freaked out, and went to walk over to them. As you were crossing the street, someone ran the red light.” Sam explained gently. “They didn’t know if you’d make it.” He had tears in  his eyes now. “Relax. We aren’t going anywhere.”

Your eyes shot to the corner where you saw Bobby give you a small smile before vanishing. He’d always been like the father you’d always wanted. Even now he was protecting you.


End file.
